A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to optical filters and, in particular, to the design and fabrication of wedge filters, including narrow band linear-variable filters, multi-layered monolithic linear variable filters, and linear variable filters which substantially eliminate the transmission of precessive and/or diffuse leaks.